microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage on each microwave
With Jon, Jory and Riley putting random stuff in the microwave to see what happens, you might almost forgot microwaves are only designed to cook or warm up food. The tricks the guys do caused damage to lot of the used microwaves. Here is a list of all the microwave girls, with all the damage they got when the guys stopped using her. All microwaves and their damage Unnamed Practically no damage, although the guys did hint at some slight damage near the end. She actually looked useable for a home microwave if cleaned up enough. Diane Just like Unnamed,but was blackend and she had practically no damage on her, that is, until the dynamite incident. Sandra She was already damaged at the beginning of her career. Her display was damaged and she needed pounces to start up. Sandra ended up getting dirtier and dirtier and by time she was used to microwave Diane, she was on her last legs and that ended up killing her. Helga Her plate broke and her insides became blackened. Lacey She became far too dirty to see inside. Vanessa There was insane amount of soot on every part of the microwave's insides, and it wrecked Vanessa. She got the black lung. Tracy Tracy was killed and her door was badly buckled. Whoopi Jasmine Burned almost completely up and continued to work until the door began melting off. Susan Beatrice Jackie Samantha Summer Let's take a look. The cavity of the microwave is bent, I see the door and some shards of the plate over there and I see the device doesn't even work anymore. Yeah, I think Summer might be a little scratched... Penny She was retired for being too blackened. Cinnamon Candy Zelda Melissa Gladys Her door melted like an onion and was blackened too. Erin Sarah She was already damaged at the beginning of her career. Her light was dimmed. Margaret Saint Margaret II This microwave made it to retirement, but don't ask how she did it. Margaret II was dirty and heavy damaged. First of all the inside of her door screen melted off. And what the guys possibly didn't even mention, but really is true, is that her door screen slowly but surely became more and more buckled when she cooked the rest of her experiments. Later her plate broke as well and part of her inside melted off. But most important of all: she even died. When the guys were set to switch her out, she suddenly turned back on like nothing happened. It stayed not to this one only time, as it happened again a few more times. Justine Used for just one experiment, so she sustained no real damage. Marissa Cindy So far the only undead microwave and also appeared to be a unstable microwave. Esmeralda She was blackened and her panel fell off too. Penelope Was covered in so much soot and lava lamp remains that she was unuseable. However, she still worked and even survived some deadly experiments. Rapunzel Became very dirty, then died after microwaving gas. Beth/Miss Havisham She wasn't as wecked as Summer, but she still got blown apart. Beth/Miss Havisham could still be put back together again, so it looked like whe worked, but she didn't, obviously. She Had mold inside of her and was donated , which coud tell she could possibly be broken before the airbag burst Felicia Gabrielle She was already damaged at the beginning of her career. She had an awry door and the down right corner of her side panel was damaged. Gina Shelley First became very dirty, then ended up being the microwave used at the end, then shot apart. One of the most damaged microwaves in the show's entire run. Emily Practically undamaged. She just died, that's all. Heather Her door was blown off and had lots of soot inside her. Tally * Microwaves which were already damaged from the start: Sandra, Sarah, Gabrielle (3) * Microwaves destroyed beyond repair (scorched, airbagged, etc...) Diane, Jasmine, Summer, Gladys, Erin, Beth/Miss Havisham, Shelley, Heather (8) * Microwaves which got their plate broken: Helga, Jasmine, Jackie, Summer, Melissa, Sarah, Saint Margaret II, Esmeralda (8) * Microwaves which got their door screen buckled/damaged: Tracy, Jasmine, Gladys, Saint Margaret II (4) * Microwaves which died on their career: Sandra, Helga, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret, Marissa, Esmeralda, Beth, Gabrielle, Rapunzel, Gina, Emily, Heather (25)